


i just want you here tonight (holding onto me so tight)

by spidermanhomecomeme



Series: all these things and more, darling [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: All I Want For Christmas Is You but make it ~angsty~, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Holiday Angst, Mild Language, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/pseuds/spidermanhomecomeme
Summary: She doesn’t remember the doctor sending her home to rest, promising that they’d take care of him. She doesn’t remember walking home, the shining lights, the joyous laughter of a festive New York City fading around her. None of that seems to matter anymore.Everything’s a blur; the past few minutes, hours, days. At this point, she wants nothing more than to see him, to see his smile as he looks at her, to feel safe in his arms around as he holds her tight.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: all these things and more, darling [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055570
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37
Collections: Twelve Days of Promptmas





	i just want you here tonight (holding onto me so tight)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first AND ONLY angst fic of promptmas enjoy!!!

The apartment is silent, the air weighing down on her shoulders, almost crushing as she sits, curled up on the couch, staring into the fabric of their old rug. The tree that she and Peter had only just put up last week stands quietly in front of the window, it’s lights off for the third day in a row. 

She hasn’t found it in herself to keep them on. 

Their menorah sits on the table beside it, cold, and it hurts with Peter not being here, their first holiday season as a couple. He’d been so excited about it, about sharing everything he loved about Hanukkah with her. It had filled her with so much warmth, a feeling of soft comfort flooding her chest when his face would light up, eyes sparkling as he’d tell stories of holiday’s past with Uncle Ben and Aunt May. 

He’d promised her up and down that he’d show her how to make the best latkes, that he’d take her to look at Christmas lights on the houses on Candy Cane Lane. 

But now, there’s a hollowness in her chest. And it aches. It hurts _so fucking much,_ Peter not being here. Not sharing this time with her. 

His condition hasn’t improved in the last few days, if anything it’s gotten worse. He’s stayed unresponsive, even as she speaks to him, even as she holds his hand, even as she cries herself to sleep in the chair next to his bed, hoping and wishing that when she woke, he would, too. 

She doesn’t remember the doctor sending her home to rest, promising that they’d take care of him. She doesn’t remember walking home, the shining lights, the joyous laughter of a festive New York City fading around her. None of that seems to matter anymore.

Everything’s a blur; the past few minutes, hours, days. At this point, she wants nothing more than to see him, to see his smile as he looks at her, to feel safe in his arms around as he holds her tight. 

Her face crumbles, chin wavering as her lips twitch violently. She sucks in a breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she buries her face in her knees curled into her chest. 

How the doctor thought she could get any rest without him, she has no idea. 

But then, there’s a click, the tell-tale sound of a latch shifting into place, and the creak of the front door opening. 

She jumps, turning to see him standing in their doorway, a tired grin on his face. “Hey, MJ.”

His voice is weak, fuzzy even, and she barely registers it, her feet carrying her as fast as they can to him. 

It almost doesn’t feel real, seeing him there. He’s here. He’s _home._ With _her._ In an instant, she’s wrapping her arms around him, pulling him impossibly close, feeling herself sobbing into the crook of his neck. She thanks whatever higher power exists for bringing him back to her, for making her one wish come true.

And his arms fold around her, but he stays silent, only holding her tighter. “I’ll be home soon, MJ.”

She’s confused by his words, her brows furrowing as a pit forms in her stomach. The world around her is foggy, and she feels as if she’s moving through quicksand as she pulls back to look at him.

* * *

She’s not sure what’s woken her up; it could be the crick in her neck, the ache in her back from sleeping hunched over in the chair beside his bed. It could be the rhythmic beeping of the monitor, or the buzzing of her phone in her pocket. 

But it doesn’t matter.

There’s something gnawing at her gut, her heart twisting as she curses into the sheets. She opens her eyes, looking up to see Peter still unresponsive in the bed, the IV still stuck to his wrist, an oxygen mask over his face. 

It was a dream. Of fucking course it was. 

It had been to good to be true, she should have known. 

But even then, there’s nothing she can do to keep her expression from shattering as she looks up at him, his eyes closed, hair matted and messed, bruises littering his skin. Nothing she can do about the tears clouding her vision, falling down her face and onto the bed as she takes his hand. She slumps forward, unable to keep herself upright as she openly weeps. 

It’s then that she feels something; he squeezes her hand. 

She looks up instantly, sniffing, finding herself letting out a choked sob when she sees him open his eyes slowly, carefully. 

He smiles weakly at her. 

And instantly, she’s draping herself over him, holding him as best she can, crying his name over and over into his shoulder. 

His hand is slow and shaky as it smooths over her back in comforting circles, and she nestles closer to him, hearing the distant sound of approaching nurses and doctors. 

He murmurs gently into her hair, as best he can with the oxygen mask. “You didn’t think I’d let you spend the holidays alone, did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> u know i had to do it to em


End file.
